Milena Roucka
| birth_place = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida, USA | billed = San Mateo, California | trainer = OVW Wrestling School FCW Wrestling School | debut = November 2006 | retired = }} Milena Leticia Roucka (October 25, 1979) is a Canadian professional wrestler, valet, and former model of Czech, Puerto Rican and Costa Rican descent. She is signed to WWE, and works as Rosa Mendes on the SmackDown brand. Her last name is pronounced roh-tskah. Roucka studied business at the University of British Columbia, but left to pursue a modeling career. She won several competitions, including the 2004 Piel Dorada, and also acted in commercials. In mid-2006, Roucka participated in the 2006 edition WWE Diva Search. Despite finishing fourth, she was hired by WWE, and assigned to train in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) using the ring name 'Roucka'. On September 19, 2007, Roucka won the OVW Women's Championship, which she held for five months until February 20, 2008. The following month, Roucka transferred to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's new developmental territory. In November 2008, Roucka began appearing on Raw, where she became associated with Beth Phoenix and Santino Marella. The following October, she was moved to the ECW brand and started an on-screen relationship with Zack Ryder, who she began to manage. The pair returned to the Raw brand in February 2010, and Mendes was drafted to SmackDown in April. In November, Mendes won the Queen of FCW title in FCW, and held it until February 2011. Modeling and acting career Roucka studied Business at the University of British Columbia, but dropped out to pursue a career in modeling. In 2004, she won the "Piel Dorada," one of the biggest Latin American based modeling contests, becoming the first North American to win. The following year, she won Hawaiian Tropic's Ms. Indy 500 contest, and acted as a judge at the Hawaiian Tropic Ms. Super Bowl. She also acted in Costa Rican commercials for Trident, Lux soap, and Chrysler throughout 2004. She starred in a Bodog.com commercial in 2005. She also portrayed Isabel Díaz in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2006–present) Diva search (2006) In mid-2006, Roucka participated in the auditions for the third installment of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s Diva Search Contest and reached the final eight. Roucka won the first round as it was a dance competition. A few days after her elimination, on August 24, WWE signed her to a developmental contract, along with Maryse Ouellet, who had also been eliminated from the competition. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2007–2008) Roucka was assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), WWE's developmental territory. She debuted as a heel (villainous character), using the ring name Roucka, and served as the valet for the Bad Kompany faction, managing the members Mike Kruel, Shawn Osborne and Eddie Craven. In early 2007, she participated in the 'Miss OVW Contest'. She was in the corner of Kruel when he defeated Boris Alexiev to win the OVW Heavyweight Championship in February. She made her in-ring debut on March 24, when she lost to Jennifer Mae. Later that night, she teamed up with Beth Phoenix, Katie Lea and Melody in a losing effort to the team of ODB, Serena, Victoria Crawford, and Maryse. Throughout mid-2007, she competed against wrestlers including Crawford, Phoenix, Lea, and ODB. In June, Roucka unsuccessfully challenged ODB for the OVW Women's Championship. Three months later, on September 19, Roucka won a six-way match to capture the OVW Women's Championship. After winning the championship, she began to feud with Lea, defeating her in non-title matches on several occasions. In November, Lea and Atlas DaBone defeated Roucka and Kruel in a mixed tag team match. At the television tapings on December 12, she defeated Lea in a "kiss my foot match" to retain the championship. In January 2008, Lea defeated Roucka in a non-title match. In early February, WWE decided to no longer use OVW as a developmental territory. After holding the championship for five months, Roucka lost it to Lea on February 20. Roucka's final OVW appearance was on February 29, where she teamed with Josie in a loss to Melody and Reggie. Florida Championship Wrestling (2008–2011) In March 2008, she debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), WWE's new developmental territory, by teaming with Nicole Bella in a loss to Nattie Neidhart and Victoria Crawford. The following month, Roucka began feuding with The Bella Twins, which continued throughout mid-2008. In June, Roucka and Brad Allen defeated Brianna Bella and Lupo Martinez in a mixed tag team match, and in July Roucka and Allen defeated Johnny Curtis and Brianna. This was the beginning of an association with Allen, and Roucka began managing him. In August, she allied herself with Alicia Fox and Daisy and continued to feud with The Bellas, who had joined forces with Tiffany. She continued to compete in FCW throughout the remainder of the year, wrestling against Fox, Daisy, and Miss Angela. In January 2009, Roucka changed her ring name to 'Rosa Mendes', following her debut on Raw under that name. After Angela was crowned the Queen of FCW in February, Mendes immediately began to feud with her over the crown, attacking Angela on several occasions. She teamed with Kaleb O'Neal and Lawrence Knight in a loss to Eric Escobar, Sweet Papi Sanchez and Angela in a six-person mixed tag team match, and later lost to Angela in a singles match. Mendes gained a measure of revenge in a rematch in June, when she defeated Angela. During this time, she had become associated with FCW General Manager Abraham Washington, appearing alongside him on several occasions. Throughout late 2009 and most of 2010, she appeared only sporadically in FCW. In November 2010, Mendes unsuccessfully challenged Naomi for the FCW Divas Championship at a house show. Later that month, at the November 25 television tapings, Rosa Mendes pinned AJ to become crowned the newest Queen of FCW. Rosa Mendes retained her title against several Divas including Kaitlyn,AJ & Naomi She lost the title to Aksana on February 3, 2011. Raw; managing Beth Phoenix (2008–2009) On the November 24, 2008 episode of Raw, Roucka appeared as a planted fan holding a sign proclaiming she was the then-WWE Women's Champion Beth Phoenix's number one fan. For a few weeks after that she was continually shown in the crowd holding signs supporting Phoenix. On the December 22 episode of Raw Santino Marella introduced her as Rosa Mendes, and the following week, Mendes jumped from the crowd and attacked the new number one contender, Melina, to help Phoenix during a fight. The next week, Stephanie McMahon declared that Mendes had been banned from WWE events after she attacked Melina again. Mendes evaded the ban, however, by disguising herself as a paparazzo during Melina's entrance and attacked her again. On January 19, on Raw, Marella announced that he had hired Mendes to be his and Phoenix's intern, to which Phoenix agreed a week later. On the March 30 episode of Raw, Mendes made her in-ring debut in an 18-Diva tag team match, which her team lost. On April 5, Mendes competed in a Divas battle royal at WrestleMania XXV, but the match was won by Santina Marella. On the June 11 episode of WWE Superstars, Mendes got her first televised win when she teamed with Beth Phoenix against The Bella Twins, and she made her singles debut in a loss to Mickie James on the June 15 episode of Raw. Mendes got her second televised win when she teamed with Alicia Fox in a winning effort due to Fox pinning Kelly Kelly In August 2009 she began to manage Carlito, with her association with Beth Phoenix being quietly phased out. ECW and relationship with Zack Ryder (2009–2010) On October 12, 2009, WWE's official website announced that Mendes had been traded from Raw to the ECW brand. She debuted on ECW on the October 20 episode, in a backstage segment with the ECW General Manager, Tiffany welcoming her to ECW. On the November 3 episode of ECW she began a storyline with Zack Ryder, who became infatuated with her, distracting him from his matches. On the November 25 episode of ECW, Mendes began a storyline relationship with Ryder, and began managing him. On the final episode of ECW on February 16, 2010, Ryder and Mendes interfered in the main event match, but Mendes was speared by Tiffany. It was announced on the February 25, 2010 episode of Superstars that Ryder and Mendes had moved to the Raw brand. She made her in-ring return for the brand on the April 5 episode of Raw, when she competed in a Divas Battle Royal to determine the new number one contender for the WWE Divas Championship but was won by Eve Torres. Smackdown (2010–2011) Three weeks later on April 27, Mendes was drafted to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2010 Supplemental Draft, without Zack Ryder. Despite this, Mendes accompanied Zack Ryder on the April 29 edition of WWE Superstars in a winning effort against Primo. She was defeated by Beth Phoenix in her first match for the brand on WWE Superstars the following week. On the May 14 edition of SmackDown!, Rosa was scheduled to face Beth Phoenix in her first match for the WWE Women's Championship, however Vickie Guerrero replaced Rosa with Team LayCool. In her debut match on SmackDown, she lost to Kelly Kelly. In June 2010, Rosa Mendes requested to join the team of LayCool, who refused her request and instead mocked her. As a result, Rosa Mendes was shown exercising in several backstage segments in an attempt to follow LayCool's advice over the next few months, and even cost Layla a match when she was distracted her by skipping rope at ringside while trying to impress LayCool. On the September 17 edition of SmackDown, Rosa Mendes turned face when she teamed with Kelly Kelly in a loss to LayCool. Her next appearance on SmackDown was over a month later, when she participated in an eight-Diva Halloween costume competition. A brawl broke out, resulting in an eight-Diva tag team match which Rosa Mendes' team lost, when she was pinned by Kelly Kelly. In late 2010, Rosa Mendes was consigned to backstage segments with various wrestlers, including Kane and Hornswoggle. In December 2010, WWE's official website, WWE.com, announced that Rosa Mendes had won a Slammy Award for the Best Use of Exercise Equipment. On the February 25, 2011 edition of Smackdown, Rosa won her first televised singles match win against Layla via DQ after Michelle McCool attacked her on the outside. On the April 24 edition of SmackDown's "Wrestlemania Tour" Rosa became a heel after accompanying Layla to the ring for her match despite being defeated by Beth Phoenix with Kelly Kelly as the Special Guest Referee. Rosa teamed with Layla in a losing effort to Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix. On the June 3 edition of SmackDown, Rosa managed Alicia Fox and Tamina when they defeated The Chickbusters (AJ and Kaitlyn). On the July 15 edition of SmackDown, she lost to the Divas Champion Kelly Kelly in a non-title match, despite being accompanied by Fox. On the August 1 edition of Raw, Rosa competed in a battle royal to determine the #1 contender for the Divas Championship at SummerSlam, which was won by Beth Phoenix. On the October 31, "Halloween" edition of Raw, Rosa was in a "Divas Halloween Costume" battle royal dressed as a cave woman. As the match began, Rosa was first eliminated by Natalya. In November, Rosa still as heel, she began an association with Primo and Epico, which started on WWE Superstars. On the November 28 edition of SmackDown, Rosa competed in a "Mistletoe on a Pole" match, which was won by Brie Bella; who won the right to kiss any superstar of her choice. Managing Primo and Epico (2011–present) On November 17, 2011, edition of WWE Superstars Mendes began managing Primo and Epico after accompanying the two in their match against the Usos. On the December 1, edition of WWE Superstars Rosa Mendes accompanied Primo, alongside Epico, in his match against Kofi Kingston. On December 8, Mendes accompanied Epico in his match against Evan Bourne with Primo. On the December 15 edition of WWE Superstars, Mendes accompanied Primo and Epico in their match against Air Boom, and celebrated with them after the match. At the TLC pay-per-view she accompanied Primo and Epico to their WWE Tag Team Championship match against Air Boom, but were unsuccessful in winning the titles. On January 15, at a Live Event in Oakland California, Rosa accompanied Primo and Epico as they defeated Air Boom to win the WWE Tag Team Championship for the first time. Personal life Roucka grew up in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, and is of Czech and Costa Rican descent. Roucka was a self-described "tomboy" growing up, and was once suspended from school for fighting. She is trained in kickboxing, Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Roucka cites Trish Stratus as her inspiration for wanting to be a wrestler. Roucka has a Chinese tattoo which consist of adorned with wings and a halo, on the right side of her waist. In an interview on September 2, 2009, wrestler Dave Batista said that he had previously dated Roucka. In wrestling *'Signature moves' **''Flower Fall'' (Sidewalk slam) **''Flower Suplex'' (Snap suplex) **School girl **Mat backbreaker *'Wrestlers managed' **Bad Kompany (Mike Kruel, Shawn Osborne, and Eddie Craven) **Jay Bradley **Brad Allen **Glamarella (Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix) **Carlito **Zack Ryder **Layla El **Alicia Fox **Tamina **'Epico' **'Primo' *'Entrance themes' **"Feelin' Me" by Kynady﻿ Lee (FCW) **"Excess All Areas" by Jim Johnston **'"Barcode"' by Jack Elliot (WWE; November 17,2011 – present) (while managing Primo and Epico) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **Queen of FCW (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'50' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009 **PWI ranked her #'43' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2008 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **Slammy Award for Best Use of Exercise Equipment (2010) See also *Milena Roucka's event history *Milena Roucka's gimmicks External links *Milena Roucka profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:1979 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Queens of FCW